I Only Wanna Be With You
by Astaldotholwen
Summary: [ One Shot ] Sora has been invited to King Mickey's Seventieth Coronation Ceremony. He is still the protector of the universe and all the worlds, however, once again Sora's life will be turned upside down.


Title: I Only Wanna Be With You

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Sora

Disclaimer: Long story short; no one on fanfiction (dot) net owns Kingdom Hearts, if one of us did, it'd be pure mayhem. I don't own this song either; it is by the long-lost nineties band named _Hootie__ and the Blowfish_.

* * *

__

_You and me,_

_We come from different worlds,_

_You like to laugh at me,_

_When I look at other girls_,

When you first moved into the Destiny Islands, the moment I laid my eyes upon your delicate features I knew I loved you. That was four long years ago and my views haven't changed. I always thought myself to be strong; I imagined I was strong in mind, body and soul; nothing could make _me_ waver. You came to me and my whole world shook. However, even now, so many years later, I still love you. Your ever-lasting smile is what keeps me going. Kairi, you're a wonderful person, don't ever change.

You once told me to never change. You were a special young woman and at first I didn't understand fully what you meant by this, '_Sora__, don't ever change.'_ It confused me greatly, but in my heart, I know what you meant. It has been ten long years since I've been ensnared within the depths of Kingdom Hearts and every waking moment of every single day I long to go back to you. I miss you more than anything; I long to see your smiling face rather than my own freedom.

_Sometimes you're crazy,_

_And you wonder why,_

_I'm such a baby,_

_'Cause the dolphins make me cry_,

_Well there's nothing I can do,_

_I've been looking for a girl like you_,

I've been fighting the Heartless for some time now. Everyday it is the same thing; the Heartless appear, seeking out the purest of hearts from the different worlds, and I save them. Yes, when Kingdom Hearts was closed, the worlds _were_ disconnected. But the King has his ways and is very skilled in the world of Gummi pieces which allow him to transport me where ever there is danger. Where ever there is danger there I will be. I long for the Heartless just to leave this universe for all of eternity, his lordship says that whenever the Heartless stop materializing from the worlds, I can finally go home.

He has promised me that he can send me home with the aid of all his strongest mages and Gummi blocks. Once I get home, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to find you and we _will_ catch up on every detail. Every day that I've missed, I want to hear about; every occurrence within your life that has happened, I long to know. I want to relearn everything with you. I want to spend my life with you. I will not break my promise to you.

_You look at me,_

_You got nothing left to say._

_I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way,_

_I won't dance, you won't sing._

_I just wanna love you._

_But you wanna wear my ring_.

I've been known to be a persuasive person, so who knows, maybe the Heartless will just leave? If moogles could say anything more than their regular _kupo_ or carry on complex conversations, I might be able to believe that this is true. I was never a good person to give decent sarcastic analogies, but you are the one I am fighting for, I fight every day to find you and I promise I will.

This morning I received a letter from his Highness. I'm too frightened to look within its confines. It isn't that I'm worried about risking losing my heart to the Heartless on another mission; don't get me wrong or anything. It's just, my intuition is going haywire, and I'm usually not mistaken that there is something afoot.

Sighing softly to myself, I reach over to my bedside table, picking up the tiny envelope. Turning it over, there, as expected, was the King's Seal. Opening the letter I read its contents;

_Dear Sora,_

_You have been imperially summoned to the King's Seventieth Coronation Ceremony._

_All bearers of this invitation are expected to arrive promptly upon this night at __Eight O'clock_

_It is requested by his Majesty that all recipients wear their most formal dress, for this will be a party of special magnificence._

_Thank you for your consideration,_

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Minnie._

_P.S. You will be served a lengthy dinner, so hearty appetites will be essential!_

_Well there's nothing I can do,_

_I only wanna be with you,_

_You can call me a fool,_

_I only wanna be with you_,

Great; A dinner party. I was never a person who did the whole dressing up sort of thing. Something horrible always happened; tonight because it is such a special event, I'll most likely fall flat upon my face or fall into the punch bowl. Yeah, something is up, there is something strange going on.

As the day passed quicker than I would have liked; I sat in my room the entire day contemplating Kairi, and the numerous ways I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the Royal Family. Sighing to myself, I got off of my bed for the first time in forty-eight hours and walked towards my wardrobe. Scanning the seemingly endless clothing racks I found the sought item I had been searching for.

It was an elegant looking regal black suit. I had always thought that it made me look like someone else. Searching my name for who Kairi said that I once looked like a man she once knew, _James Bond. _I always found it strange that she said I looked like this man when she remembered so little of her past, if anything.

Looking in the mirror within my bathroom as I had thought, I didn't look like myself. What I saw was a young man ready for a regal affair; not one trying to save the universe from the forces of Darkness. Sighing to myself I left my room, walking down the numerous halls and corridors of the castle.

_Put on a little Dylan,_

_Sitting on a fence,_

_I say that line is great,_

_You ask me what it meant by,_

_"Said I shot a man named Gray_

_Took his wife to Italy_

_She inherited a million bucks_

_And when she died it came to me_

_I can't help it if I'm lucky_"

As one may have guessed, it is true that I live within the castle grounds; because of this, it makes it much easier for his Highness to contact me if the Heartless begin to stir within another world. As I approached the Grand Ballroom I was greeted by several servants bowing lowly to me. It still freaks me out, it's not that I am some kind of hero. This is my destiny; this is what _I _was chosen to do.

I entered the Ballroom and was nearly floored to the ground with surprise. The normally elegant Ballroom was dressed in numerous patterns of gold. Walking over to the punch table, I somehow managed to pour myself a drink; _without _soaking myself.

I chatted with some of the servants and apparently they had chosen this theme that was related to one of the Princesses of Heart and her castle. Belle and the Beast had given them permission to simulate their castle, apparently they would be arriving shortly. _It must be nice to have his Majesty use your castle as his template for such a prestigious event._

Dinner started soon after I had arrived and the food was amazing. The graceful placement of each and every vegetable made me smile; everything was perfect. Surely I was treated to wonderful food every night, but tonight, everything was picturesque. You would have loved this Kairi, it is fit for the most perfect of people, and you would fit in very well here. I feel somewhat out of place, but it'd be very rude to leave.

_I only wanna be with you,_

_Ain't__ Bobby so cool?_

_I only wanna be with you_,

The speeches were wonderful and the night was fun. There was a podium set up at the far end of the Ballroom. Mickey was standing there talking quietly with some servants and I still had the feeling that I was missing out something, or that something was about to happen.

_Yeah I'm tangled up and blue,_

_I only wanna be with you,_

_You can call me a fool,_

_I only wanna be with you_,

"My friends," Mickey started, "I am so very honoured that you could attend tonight's celebration. However, there is one of you who believe that this is the anniversary of my coronation."

I knew it. I knew there was something going on. And considering he had mentioned that there was only one of us who thought this, which was _me_, as usual my intuition was dead on.

"Sora, do not be angry with us. Something has happened. Something more marvelous than words can even begin to imagine."

My mind was racing; if this party was completely centered on this news which would be wonderful, surely it would have to be large enough news to invite almost everyone right? For the first time in my life, I think I felt scared. Usually I can tell when there has been something going on underneath my nose; but I had no idea this time.

_Sometimes I wonder,_

_If it'll ever end,_

_You get so mad at me,_

_When I go out with my friends_,

Mickey continued, "Yes, Sora, I will admit, we have had a hard time keeping this information away from you. We had an even _harder_ time keeping the true nature of this celebration from you. You are an incredibly bright individual."

Smiling to myself, I found it slightly humorous that the entire Royal Family as well as those who resided within this castle kept this secret from me. Whatever was bothering me had long fleeted. I knew if there was something horrible happening, I would have been told earlier on, and there wouldn't be such a jovial scene.

Anticipation was creeping up within me, I couldn't help it. I looked over and found Queen Minnie, she also had a warm smile on her face, and therefore I knew there was nothing wrong. I looked back towards Mickey and he continued his speech, "Sora, if you would please come up to the pedestal. We have something to award you."

I walked up past the many smiling faces, which reinforced my happy mood. As I arrived, I saw there was a tiny present in the King's gloved hands. Turning toward me, I bowed to him out of respect, but he stopped me, "there is no need to bow to me my friend, if anything, we should thank you. You have saved us more times than we can count and now you will be rewarded."

_Sometimes you're crazy,_

_And you wonder why,_

_I'm such a baby yeah,_

_The dolphins make me cry_,

He extended his hands giving me the gift, as I took it, he bowed lowly to me and as I looked out towards the spectators I noticed that they too were bowing. I could tell by his expectant eyes he wanted me to open this parcel; however I didn't want to feel rude.

"Should I open it King Mickey?" I tried to say this as nicely as possible, but everything came out wrong. Yeah, there it was; there was my mistake for the night, and _everyone_ heard it.

"It would be my honour Sora." He replied, and didn't in the least sound upset.

Opening the tiny gift I noticed it was a small Gummi piece, in the shape of a yellow star with two tiny emerald leaves. I knew immediately what it was.

"A Paopu Gummi piece? What does this piece do? Will it transport me somewhere warm with white sand beaches? Somewhere I haven't been for a long time?" Suddenly something dawned on me, what if the Islands were under attack? Were my friends safe?

_Well there's nothing I can do,_

_I only wanna be with you,_

_You can call me a fool,_

_I only wanna be with you,_

_Yeah I'm tangled up and blue,_

_I only wanna be with you_,

"My friends are safe right? The Heartless aren't attacking right? Please, let me fight them off!"

However, King Mickey just chuckled and tussled my spiky hair, "Yes of course, everything is fine. Do not worry; everything is peaceful in the Destiny Islands. However, this is a special Gummi piece. It will transport you to your home. Clasp it gently in your hands and think of your home, before you know it, you will have arrived. The mages tell me the Heartless have weakened enough that they can fight them off. Your duty has been completed."

I felt like I had won a million munny; the world was spinning around me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I finally found the voice within me, although the surprise I knew was still evident in my voice, "I can leave whenever I like?" I saw the Royal Family nodding their heads, "How ever can I leave you? You've been so supportive of me, I could never repay you."

Queen Minnie spoke up for the first time the entire night, "there is no need to repay us Sora. This is our gift to you for your years of dedication. We could never ask anymore of you but for your happiness."

I had nothing to say to that. I knew I had worked hard all these long years; it was refreshing to know my work was appreciated.

"Thank you. I don't know how to thank any of you enough. I will miss you all so I will keep this brief before the tears start flowing," I heard a few chuckles at this, although many of the women were dabbing their eyes with the nose-rags they kept in their purses, "thank you all."

I did as King Mickey had said; I clasped the Paopu Gummi piece in my hand and concentrated on my home. Without realizing it, I had involuntarily closed my eyes, when I reopened them I was in the Seaside Shack of my home, the Destiny Islands. Looking at myself I noticed I was still in my tuxedo, glancing down, the tiny Gummi piece was now a glass figure of a Paopu Fruit. Snapping out of my thoughts was a young woman coming through the door with long flowing red hair. I knew immediately who it was.

"Hey Kairi, I'm home."

Her eyes filled with tears and before I knew it I had the arms of a beautiful young woman; who was hugging me tightly saying how much she missed me. I pulled her away from me and gave her the tiny Paopu figurine, "Kairi, I want you to have this, it's not a real Paopu, but it still symbolizes my feelings for you. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I still and always will love you Kairi."

"Sora, I've waited so long for you to return. I've always cared for you, more than words can ever begin to explain."

I looked at her and she seemed rather flustered as she fumbled with her words. Yeah, I could get used to this.

It's nice to be home.

_I only wanna be with you,_

_I only wanna be with you,_

_I only wanna be with you_.

* * *

Author Notes:

This is an idea I've had since I've returned from up north; but it was Annie (_Liphe_) who made me write it. Okay, actually, allow me to explain, she sent me the sweetest birthday card and I just had to write something because I was in such a good mood. I have a good portion of _ITDWM _complete, which is fortunate. I felt somewhat stuck, but I managed to get over that little discrepancy.

I just edited this and man oh man, there were so many errors. I wish I could have written more fluff into this, but I didn't want the ending to drag on too much as the story was really quick paced you know? Besides, it lets you all use your thinking caps (winks)

Note II:

Bleeeeeeeeeh! Sorry guys! If you got notified twice, I realized (obviously wasn't paying attention) I uploaded the wrong story! So instead of once again doing the rational thing and just uploading over the wrong content, I deleted it! (sweatdrops) It's really annoying, you can't do the triangle (Shift Plus Period or Comma) actions, so now I have to use lines. All this new stuff that _they_ are putting into action is dreadfully annoying. Formatting is so much work now!

_Reviewer Replies:_

_Love is a Battlefield_

**Lithe**: Yay! I'm happy you liked it. I really liked this one myself! I had fun with it, although this (Only Wanna . . . .) one I didn't like nearly as much as LiaB, it was still happy in the end, not very romantic though. Maybe that's why I didn't like it as much?

**SetsuntMew**: (Hugs) I really liked the ending scene too! It was really sugary, but this one really doesn't have the same, rot-your-teeth-and-go-to-the-dentist-feel but oh well, I guess it leaves everything to your imagination.

**Lvkishugs**: grins Well Ms. Lvkishugs' Mind, tell her too keep eating chocolate! Chocolate is the most wonderful thing ever!!!

**Daggerly**: You're welcome! It's a wonderful story and is filled with humour, I'm looking forward to reading some more! I'm glad you enjoyed this!

**The Shadow Of Sora**: Awww (blushes furiously) Thank you so much!

**SoranKairiForever**: I would love to see the picture if you finish it! That'd be so cool! My e-mail is candace (underscore) 281 (at) yahoo (dot) com.

**The-Silver-Goddess-of-Hikari**: First and foremost can I say how much I _love _your name! It's so cool! Thanks for your review!

**Brody/Shive**: (Grins) Hey Brody! I've thanked you on MSN but I'm still entitled to thank you here! Yeah, hmm, Riku-chan and Sora eh? Well, I've read my share of slash KH fics, but I don't think I could write them.

**HisLight**: (claps happily) Oh Symphony of Death was so good! I'm so happy the ending was so nicely done! I'm glad you liked it, I hoped it was descriptive enough (smiles happily)


End file.
